Electric Hero
"Electric Hero" is a song from Soul Kingdom BEAT! in the "Techno World" album. This song features the Soul Princes. Japanese Lyrics Mario: WAREWARE wa, aru eiyū SUKI Link: Sonotame ni wareware wa sonzai shimasu Sonic: Hitobito ga egao koto o shitte imasu Rayman: ANATA ga yorokonde kureru kara Mario, Sonic: ZERO to ichi shika wakaranai Link, Rayman: WARE ni "I" wo oshiete kureta Mario, Link: Sono hi kara WAREWARE (Sonic, Rayman: no KOKORO no naka) Four: ANATA de mitasareteru no Mario: ANATA to irareru (Link: soredake de) Sonic: Denshi no KOKORO, (Rayman: furueru no) Rayman: Maru de (Sonic: ryoushi) (Link: no kaze) (Mario: mitai ni) Four: WAREWARE no KOKORO, yusaburu no Sora: WAREWARE wa, HITORI ga KIRAI Sly: Kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara Ratchet: ANATA to iru toki ga SUKI Three: WARE wo atatamete kureru kara Sora, Sly: HITORI ja nani mo tsukurenai Sly, Ratchet: WARE ni tatakau tame no riyū o ataeta Sora, Ratchet: Sono hi kara WAREWARE no KOKORO no naka, Three: ANATA de mitasareteru no Sora: ANATA to irareru (Sly: soredake de) Ratchet: Denshi no KOKORO, (Sora: furueru no) Sly: Maru de ryoushi (Ratchet: no kaze mitai ni) Three: WAREWARE no KOKORO, yusaburu no Mario: ANATA to (Link: irareru) (Sonic: soredake de) Rayman: WAREWARE (Sora: no sekai,) (Sly, Ratchet: hirogaru no) Ratchet: Maru de (Sly: tenshi) (Sora: no hane) (Rayman: mitai ni) Sonic: WAREWARE no KOKORO, (Mario, Link: habataku no?) Mario: ANATA to irareru (Sly: soredake de) Ratchet: Denshi no KOKORO, (Link: furueru no) Sora: Maru de (Sonic: ryoushi no) (Rayamn: kaze mitai ni) All: WAREWARE no KOKORO, yusaburu no English Subtitles We like being a hero isn't that why we exist? Seeing that we bring smiles, We’re very happy! We didn't understand anything but the binary 0's and 1's but you taught us the meaning of "I." From that day on, our hearts’ empty space is always filled up by you. As long as we can be with you, even our digital hearts will start to throb. Almost like a quantum wind, our hearts will start to sway. We hate being alone, because we'll end up melting away in a lonely world. We like to spend time with you, because you really warm us up. We can't accomplish anything by ourselves, but you gave us reasons to fight. From that day on, our hearts' empty space is always filled up by you. As long as we can be with you, even our digital hearts will start to throb. Almost like a quantum wind, our hearts will start to sway. As long as we can be with you, our worlds will keep on expanding. Almost like an angel's wings, will our hearts also take off? As long as we can be with you, even our digital hearts will start to throb. Almost like a quantum wind, our hearts will start to sway. Trivia *This is based on "Electric Angel" by Hatsune Miku. This uses the Kagamine Twins version. *The group sings in the chronological order of when their first games came out until the last verse. Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:Techno World Category:SK Songs Category:BEAT! Mario Category:BEAT! Link Category:BEAT! Sonic Category:BEAT! Rayman Category:BEAT! Sora Category:BEAT! Sly Category:BEAT! Ratchet Category:Japanese songs